


Love Grows

by RosePrincess819



Category: Homestuck
Genre: /STAPH/, Enjoy!, M/M, Part 1, Please comment and tell me about my shitty work!~, THERE MIGHT BE FLUFF OR SMUTT STUFF LATER ON IN THE THING IDK, What am I doing, johnkat - Freeform, oh hey i write stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePrincess819/pseuds/RosePrincess819
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JohnKat stuff. John thinks hes not a homosexual, Karkats an ass. The usual. Except John is the uke in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is John Egbert and if you asked me if I liked guys a year ago I would have told you I wasn't a homosexual. But if you asked me now... Well lets just say I'm not to sure anymore. It all started when me and my dad moved to a town called Prospit a couple of months ago...

                                    -6 months ago -

John woke up in bed to the annoying sound of his alarm clock going off. He groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, slapping the button to shut his alarm off. John squeezed his eyes shut. Today was his first day at Skaia High school. He sighed pulling himself up and off the bed, grabbing his glasses from his nightstand and putting them on. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out one of his favorite shirts, a blue shirt with a light blue wind symbol right in the middle of the chest, and pulled it on. He then grabbed a plain pair of jeans and pulled them on also. John yawned, running a hand through his untamable mess of a hair. A beep from his computer told him someone was pestering him. John turned around and headed over to his computer. He flopped into his chair and pulled up Pesterchum. Dave Strider, his best bro, had just messaged him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW DO I COLOR THEIR FUCKING WORDS?!if anyone knows please tell me

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 7:48 --  
TG: yo dude                        
TG: you up yet          
EB: yeah i just woke up a couple of minutes ago.      
TG: cool      
TG: so youre gonna meet us at the school doors right    
EB: that's the plan!    
TG: cool                                    
EB: i can't wait to finally meet you guys in person!    
EB: i'm so excited!  
TG: woah calm down egbert        
TG: i know im cool and hot                      
TG: i dont need you swooning and fangirling all over me    
EB: haha dave very funny.  
EB: you know i'm not a homosexual.  
TG: you and your bullshit 'heterosexuality'      
TG: even straight guys fall for me egbert      
TG: even straight guys                  
EB: w/e.                          
TG: its true man        
TG: i have so many suitors          
TG: so many its not even funny    
TG: and they all want a piece of the strider        
TG: to bad for them they cant have the strider            
TG: the strider is already taken    
TG: my prince in shinning armor swept me up and carried me off into the sunset dude        
EB: ok dave.                                            
TG: youre just jealous you dont have a girlfriend              
EB: ugh i couldn't care less dave.        
TG: oh you care    
TG: i can see it in your words            
EB: well maybe i'll get a girlfriend at this new school!    
TG: cool bro        
TG: wish you luck with that        
TG: anyway gotta go the bus is coming    
TG:  see you at school egderp                
EB: that's not my name dave!    
TG: haha  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 8:04 --


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NEED TO NOT WRITE THINGS. IM TERRIBLE AT IT

John sighed and sat back in his chair. Dave was always bugging John about his sexuality since he wasn't attracted to any girl he knew, except for maybe Liv Tyler but that was never going to happen. Dave had a girlfriend John knew, a blind female troll who apparently licked and sniffed things and loved colors especially red from what Dave had told him. John shook his head and stood up. If Dave could get a girlfriend why couldn't John? John planned to finally date at least one person this year. He glanced at the clock, 8:07. He still had a few minutes left before he had to leave for school. John grabbed his backpack and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He looked around and realized his dad wasn't there. He must have already left for work, John thought as he pulled a box of cereal out of the cupboard. He grabbed a bowl and poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table eating in silence. Once he finished he put the bowl in the sink and glanced at his watch, 8:13. Time to head off to school. He pulled on his backpack and put on his shoes. As he headed out the door he remembered to grab his keys. John locked the door and started heading down the street towards his new school. John looked around as he walked. Nothing much that you normally didn't see in any other town. As he was walking he felt like someone was following him. John glanced back behind him and saw three big looking guys, two troll, one human, following him. John suddenly felt nervous and sped up so the three following him sped up also. John then started running and he heard the shouts and laughter of the three behind him catching up quickly. John yelped as one of the boys right behind him stuck out his leg, tripping John. John threw out his hands in front of him as he hit the concrete sidewalk as the other two closed in, circling John.  "Hehe what's this we caught?" the taller of the two troll boys asked. "Looks like fresh meat!" the human that tripped John replied smiling evilly as John slowly picked himself up. "W-What do you want? I-I didn't do anything!" John said shaking slightly, using his sleeves to cover the scrapes on his hands and arms from the sidewalk. "What do we want? We want you of course!" yelled the shorter troll causing his companions to bust out laughing. John pulled his knees to his chest to protect himself if they were going to hit him. "Hey fuckasses what the hell are you doing?!" a very angry, raspy voice yelled out making the three stop in their tracks. "Fuck off Vantas we're just playing with the new kid!" the taller troll yelled unsteady. John glanced up to where the boys were looking and saw another troll, a bit bigger then the others with black hair that looked just as unmanageable as Johns own. The troll had his fists clenched tight and a snarl on his mouth as he glared at the three surrounding John. "I don't fucking care! He doesn't seem to want to play with you so fuck off and leave him alone now or else I'll kick your asses!" Johns savior yelled at the boys taking a threatening step towards them. The boys paused before snarling at the troll that helped John and backed off. "Fine we'll leave him alone for now, but you won't always be there to protect him Vantas!" the tall troll yelled before storming off towards where Johns new school was, the other two following. The troll who saved John smirked and strode over to him and held out a hand. "You fucking okay?" the boy said. John just stared at the hand then back to the other boys face confused. They didn't even know each other and yet the other boy willingly helped him out! The troll snarled so John took the other boys hand. The boy helped pull John up to his feet before he pulled his arm back to cross his arms over his chest. John blushed and brushed the dirt off of his pants. "Y-Yeah I'm fine. Th-Thank you for saving me." John stammered staring at the ground hoping the other hadn't seen his blush. "What the fuck ever. Anyone who had a sense of dignity would have done the same. Anyway don't worry about them they're not as tough as they look. So what the fucks your name?" the troll said boringly. "I-I'm J-John Egbert." John stuttered biting his bottom lip. "John huh? Well I guess I'll see you at school John.” the troll said waving with the back of his hand lazily as he walked off towards the school leaving John to stand there staring in awe after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TEREZI STOP LICKING THE NEW KID. YOUR ON HALL MONITOR DUTIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF I MAKE MISTAKES OR SOMETHING PLEASE TELL ME

John stared after the troll till he was long out of sight and then glanced at his watch and realized he was late for school. "Oh shit." John yelped and started running in the direction the troll went. As soon as he got there he ran in the front doors and stopped, bending over panting. After a minute of John trying to catch his breath he stood up and glanced around the deserted hallway. Of course no one would be in the hallways, John thought, school had already begun! John sighed and started walking door the hallway looking around for anything that might be the office. "Hey you!" came a cackling voice from behind John, causing him to jump. John turned around to see a red eyed female troll wearing red glasses and a mouth full of sharp pointy teeth. "Y-Yes? I-Is there something I can help you with?" John sputtered out after a moment. "Yeah! What are you doing wandering the halls? Do you have a hall pass? If not that's punishment by hanging!" the female troll cackled out, a creepy smile crossing her face making John shudder. "I-I'm s-sorry. I-I'm new and I can't find the office... D-Do you know where it is?" John stuttered. The troll just smiled gentler and pointed down one of the halls. "The office is that way. I'll let you off this time but if this happens again I won't go easy on you!" she said loudly before laughing. "Th-Thanks I guess?" John said as he tried to slink away but was grabbed by the troll. The troll pulled John towards her. "H-Hey! P-Please let go! I-I have to go to the office!" John yelped out in fear. "Calm down boy." she said before licking Johns cheek, causing John to shudder and silently gasp. "Hmm you taste good." she said and then sniffed at his shirt. "Mmm! Blueberry!" she chuckled. "Wh-What are you doing?!" John shakingly said. "I'm just trying to visualize what you look like jegus. Can't you tell I'm blind?" the girl said letting John go. "Names Terezi, Terezi Pyrope! I'm the law around this school so you'd better watch out!" she said before turning around and walking briskly down the hall. "...What the hell just happened?" John said to himself out loud, before turning and walking down the hall the troll had directed him in. "Man trolls sure are weird..." John mumbled to himself as he saw the office. He quickly rushed in and told the secretary who he was and got his class sheet as the bell rung for second period to start.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JAKE, JAKE ENGLISH WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY STORY. AND WHY ARE YOU A FUCKING BIOLOGY TEACHER?! JAKE PLEASE. AND JOHN STOP BEING SIGH ALREADY. WHY CAN'T I WRITE YOOOOOOUUUUUUU. JOHN I WILL CALL DAVE AND GET HIM TO BRING BRO IN HERE TO TEACH YOU TO STOP BEING A WIMP IF I HAVE TO. KARKAT. KARKAT KEEP BEING SEXY,YOUR FINE.

John glanced at his class list and saw he had Biology, one of his favorite classes. He scampered off to find room 138. Not long after he found the room and met Mr. English. "You're the new kid?" Mr. English asked as John entered the room, John only nodded in response. "Well I'm your Biology teacher Mr. English! I welcome you to my room young chap!" Mr. English said with a smile that threatened to over take his face, that was strangely like most of Johns own smiles. "You can sit back there." Mr. English said as he pointed to an empty seat in the back of the class. John nodded and quietly took his seat, keeping his eyes down. "Now lets start todays lesson- Ah Mr. Vantas. How nice of you to join us! Now please take your seat." Mr. English said and some of the class started giggling. "What the fuck ever." a familiar, raspy voice replied, causing John to look up and see the troll who had helped him walking over towards John, an angry scowl on his face. "Mr. Vantas! Please! Watch your language!" Mr. English said firmly as he crossed his arms, as the troll took the seat next to John. John blushed and tensed up and went back to staring at the polished wood of his desk. He heard the troll grumble something in alternian, so he took a quick glance at the troll. He had very sharp features and if you were into guys, which John defiantly wasn't, he would probably be very 'hot' (oh my god, you're staring you idiot!). His scowl seemed stuck as his only expression and he had a pair of tiny, nubby, (oh my god those are so cute!) candy corn looking horns that were almost hidden by his mess of a hair (oh god, stop staring he'll think you're creepy!). All of a sudden the troll turned towards him scowling even worse. "What the fuck do you want?!" the troll hissed, causing John to shiver and shrink back. "N-Nothing!.... B-But thank you for helping me out earlier today, I'm sorry if I made you late..." John said, barely above a whisper. The troll smirked and turned his attention back to Mr. English. "You didn't make me late fuckass. My moirail did that. And it was nothing. I thought I already told you that. What is your thinkpan damaged?" the troll said snickering, which stunned John. John hadn't seen the troll do much more than seem angry. "M-My thinkpan? O-Oh you mean my head? No I didn't hit it, my hands saved me from that!" John said with a smile before he realized his mistake and slapped his hands over his mouth and winced at the pain. The troll turned his head slightly and had a slight amount of worry in his face. "I thought you said you were ok earlier. Damn it you hurt your hands didn't you? Fuck. I'll show you to the nurse after class ok? You should get them checked out." The troll hissed out the side of his mouth, eyes locked on Johns hands, causing John to blush slightly. "N-No I-I'm fine! Just a few scrapes and maybe some bruises but nothing to bad!" John said as he removed his hands. "Better safe than sorry." the troll said before giving Johns hands one more glance before returning his attention to the front of the class. And all through out class John stared at his desk slightly blushing and tugging at his sleeves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JOHN IS FORCED TO GO TO THE NURSE. BUT HES A BUTT AND IS SHY. 
> 
> INTRODUCING NEPETA AND JANE. WOOT.
> 
> GOD DO I LOVE CAPSLOCK

As soon as the bell rung John jumped out of his seat and rushed for the door as quick as possible. As soon as he was out the door he felt someone firmly grab his shoulder. “Where the fuck are you going? I’m taking you to the nurse to get your hands checked out you idiot.” the troll growled and turned John around towards a different hallway. “Lets go.” the boy snarled and pushed John forward and down the hall. “Y-You don’t really have to. I-I’m fine! R-Really!” John said keeping his face away from the troll, so he wouldn't see his blush. Damn it John blushed easily. “Yeah right if you were fine you wouldn't be hiding your hands now would you? Anyway we’re almost there.” the grouchy troll said, pulling John by his elbow down the hall now. John glanced around and saw that quiet a few kids were staring at the two and murmuring around, which made John tense up even more and bite his lip, tugging his sleeves back down again. He glanced at the troll and noticed he was unfazed by the other students stares and gossiping. Maybe he was used to being gossiped about? Hell John didn't know, he didn't even know the trolls name! The other boy eventually stopped in front of a white door. “Ok we’re here.” the other said as he opened the door and stepped in, pulling John along with him. A nice, young, probably in her early twenties, lady was sitting at the nurses desk turned around to face them, a big bright smile on her face. “Hello Karkat, did you come to visit Nepeta and me?” she said to the troll before she noticed John slinking down, trying to hide behind the other boy, tugging his sleeves down frantically. “Who’s this?” she asked, using her hand to gesture towards John, as a head popped out from around a corner. “A new kid, his names John Egbert. He was fucking jumped by Tehran and his gang on the way to school and hurt his god damn hands. Also hello Nepeta.” the troll said in one breath, waving at the mostly hidden female troll. The female troll, John assumed as Nepeta, gave a slight gasp as the older woman, who John suspected was the school nurse, sighed and shook her head. “Those boys are always causing trouble. Come here Mr. John let me take a look at those hands.” the lady said, motioning for John to come towards her. John just shrunk back even more and tried to hide behind the other boy, tugging at his sleeves even more. “N-No I-I’m fine! N-Nothing but a couple of scratches.” John sputtered out. “Yeah fucking right. If it’s really nothing then show her your hands already fuckass!” the angry trolled growled and grabbed Johns forearm, causing John to wince again. “I-I said I’m fine!” John yelped and tried to pull his arm back from the death grip the male troll had on his arm. “Just let me look at it. Better safe than sorry, am I right?” the nurse said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SERIOUSLY I LOVE CAPSLOCK


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LET THEM BECOME FRIENDS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *raises hands above head* PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME! I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER BUT I'LL EXPLAIN IN THE BOTTOM NOTES!

It took a lot of coaxing but eventually John sat on one of the beds and the nurse pulled his sleeves down to reveal a pair of badly scratched up wounds on his forearms to the palms of his hands. "Oh my!" the nurse said and the female troll who had been hiding was standing next to her now gasped loudly and then slapped a hand over her mouth, realizing her mistake. "Damn! Are you a fucking idiot? Oh wait let me guess, yes, yes you are. That is NOT okay!" the male troll yelled and held one of his arms up gently, as to not hurt John. John just kept his head down and stayed silent as they looked at his blood covered wrists. "Well there is glass in there for sure. Some of it is kinda deeper than I thought it'd be. We'll need the tweezers. Come on Nep, help me find them." the nurse said as she pulled Nepeta away, towards the closet.

John just sat there for a minute in silence, the troll who had brought him here still holding his wrists. "......Y-You know you don't need to stay right? You have class to go to. I'm sure the nurse will take care of me." John said, avoiding his eyes from the other boy. "I can skip a class or two you fuckass. Besides I feel like you're my responsibility now, since I've been helping you out all day. But I'm only helping you today, don't think we'll become friends you ignorant nooksniffer." the other half growled, half said in slight care. John looked up and over at the other when he said they couldn't be friends. Did the troll not like John already? "O-Oh... O-Ok...." John stuttered out, a bit sad, he truly had hoped to be friends with at least the guy who had helped him out. The troll looked up at John and snarled. "Why the fuck are you upset? It's not like we even know each other." he growled angrily. "Um.... I-It's just that I thought that m-maybe we could've been friends. But I guess you just wanted to help out a charity case for the day." John said, feeling strangely a little more confident than usual. The trolls hold on Johns wrists tightened and the troll growled. "I am NOT doing this as a charity case you fucking asshat! Why the fuck would I would I just stand by and let someone be fucking hurt? I have a fucking conscious you dumbass. I don't know if you're used to people being assholes to you on a regular basis, but here atleast SOME of us aren't fucking dick-wads." he growled angrily, staring John in the eyes to prove his point. John felt his face heat up, was he really that much of a masochist? "Um ok? Could you, I don't know, loosen your grip? It's starting to hurt." John said, shaking his head as if it could rid him of the blush across his face. "Oh shit, fuck, sorry!" the troll stammered and let go of John entirely, leaving a strange cold feeling that John strangely seemed to miss. "I-it's alright." John mumbled and laid his hands back into his lap, staring at them quietly. "..... Karkat." the troll grumbled so quietly John almost missed it. "What?" John said raising his eyes back up to the troll. "My name's Karkat, Karkat Vantas you idiotic shithead. We may not be fucking friends but I'll at least tell you my motherfucking name." the troll -scowled-, not looking at John but everywhere else. John sat there shocked for a moment before his biggest, derpiest grin spread over his face. "Car-cat? Haha! Beep beep moew!~" John giggled. Karkat whipped his head around and glared into Johns eyes. "Don't you dare ever do that again! It's Karkat, and it's spelled with k's not fucking c's!" Karkat snarled, only succeding in making John giggle harder. "You know you're pretty funny when you're angry, Karkat!" John giggled. "How the fuck is wanting to rip your head off fucking funny?!" he snarled back. " I don't know, it just is." John said shrugging.

Before Karkat could retaliate, the nurse and Nepeta come out of the closet. "Sorry for the wait! The little suckers were hidding under the bandages!" the nurse said, clicking the tweezers as proof as the walked over. "Now hold out your wrists and try to keep them still so I can get the glass out ok?" the nurse said, gently turning one of Johns wrists around to face her. 

It took a couple of minutes to get all the glass out. What with John hissing and trying to pull his arms away when it hurt. But they eventually got the glass out and wrapped up his wrists with -gauze-. "There you go! You're all set! Don't get any more glass in your arms ok?" the nurse teased as John pulled his sleeves down over the bandages. "I promise I won't." John joked back. "Um, you're new right? Do you know where your classes are?" the female troll called Nepeta asked. But before John could reply, Karkat spoke. "I'll show him where he needs to go, ok? So don't worry about him." Nepeta nodded and gave Karkat a big smile, she obviously had a crush on the boy. "Ok, see you at lunch Karkitty!" Nepeta said before turning around and hopping back into the nurses office. "K-Karkitty huh?" John sputtered into his hand, trying not to laugh. Karkat glared down at John, an angry -scowl- on his face. "Shut the fuck up you -imputent- bulgesniffer. I can't control what Nepeta says. Now give me your fucking schedule!" Karkat snarled before ripping the schedule out of Johns hands. Karkat looked it over real quick before goaning. "Well aren't you fucking lucky, we have almost all our classes together. Just fucking follow me ok?" Karkat snarled, shoving the paper back at John as the bell for third period rung and the halls began to fill with people. Karkat stalked off down one of the halls, John -prancing- right on his heals to not lose him, a bright smile across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, I lost my Kindle, which had /all/ of my work in it for a few months. Forgot about it. Got writters block. Lost interest in the ship... But I know how it feels when you start to like a story and then it just /stops/ so I'll try my best! Again I'm so sorry! TT^TT


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INSERT DAVE, JADE, ROSE AND KANAYA

After third period, Karkat show'd John his forth period class saying "Stay right the fuck there when class is over and I'll come fucking get you and take you to your next class. Got that fucker?" So John waited by the door for Karkat. It wasn't long before John saw his grumpy face and bounced over to him. "What are you a god damned pawbeast?" Karkat said in a grumpy tone, but John heard the sound of a chuckle in his voice and smiled brighter as Karkat led the way to fifth period.

Once fifth period was done John had lunch. Karkat led John down to the lunchroom. "You don't need me to fucking show you how to get lunch and sit do you?" Karkat said, obviously teasing. John looked around the lunchroom quickly before spotting a blonde wearing shades sitting in the back of the cafeteria. "Nope! Thanks for helping me around Karkat, I'm gonna go sit with my friends!" John said -giddely-. "You have friends? Hard to believe. Wait, if you had friends then why'd I have to fucking show you around?!" Karkat snarled and John giggled. "You offered, and I couldn't find them! But uh, yeah, thanks again for earlier. See you later!" John yelled waving back at Karkat as he scurried over to Dave.

As John got closer he noticed another blonde by Dave, one who was sitting correctly and was knitting as she talked to a female troll beside her. "Dave, Rose!" John said as he got closer, causing the two to look up. Rose gave John a small smile, while Dave stayed pokerfaced. "Well if it isn't little Johnny. I thought you ditched out on us today, seeing as how you didn't show up." Dave said as John sat down. "Oh yeah, sorry about that. I um, got caught up in something." John said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "John, I'd like you to meet Kanaya. Kanaya this is my friend John." Rose said, waving her hand between the two. "Nice to meet you Kanaya!" John said, giving her a bright smile, which she returned. "Likewise John." Kanaya said. "They're -interspeices- lesbian girlfriends John." Dave said before yelping out when Rose elbowed him. "Oh sorry, my arm slipped.~" Rose said in a bittersweet voice before turning her attention back to Kanaya. "So um, where's Jade?" John said. "She's-" Dave started but a body tackled itself into the back of John, wrapping their arms around his neck. "Jooooohn! I can't believe it's really you! Where on earth were you this morning????" the person said before letting go to sit next to John. "Jade! Oh wow I've missed you! It's a long story." John said, pulling her in for a one armed hug. Jade smiled back at John, "So where were you this morning?" she asked. "Um well I kinda got into some trouble on my way here, but it's all ok now!" John said. Jade looked at John worriedly, while Rose stopped in her conversation to look at John, causing him to blush slightly. "What kind of trouble are we talking about John?" Rose said, as Jade wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Nothing much, I just got startled by some kids and ran. Tripped over my own feet to but what else is new?" John shrugged, trying to give them his best 'lets drop it now' smiles. To bad Jade was oblivious.

"Who chased you?!" Jade practically yelled, making some others look over at them. "Harley stop shouting, you want the entire school to hear you?" Dave said, as John glanced around nervously. "Who gives a fuck? No one, and I mean no one hurts my cousin and gets away with it!" Jade growled. "J-Jade stop! You're causing a scene! Look I'm alright, besides some guy came up and helped me so it's alright!" John squeaked out. "Oh really? Who?" Rose said in a curious, elegant way. "Yeah John, who? Who's this knight in shining armour who swooped in to wisk you away to 'Happy Ever After'?" Dave said sarcastically. "Yeah come on John! Who is it so I can thank them!" Jade said in delight, all of them staring at John now, even Kanaya. John looked down at the table bashfully, his face getting redder. "Karkat...." John mumbled. " Did you say Karkat? As in Karkat Vantas? That Karkat?" Jade asked, sounding confused. John looked up and looked at her in bewilderment. "Yeah how'd you know?"John asked cocking his head slightly. "There's no way in hell Karkat Vantass helped you out John. Dudes to much of a dick." Dave replied, Jade nodding her head in agreement. "He's not that bad. He's just not very good with others." Kanaya finally said. "Nope dude's a dick, has been and always will be." Dave said in a matter of fact voice. "Dave's right. You sure it was Karkat, John? Kinda big, sharp teeth, red eyes, shortest little horns you've ever seen?" Jade said. "That's him, I don't see why you guys hate him, I mean he yells and curses a lot but I mean come on, that's just what's so funny about him!" John said, throwing his arms up in the air for -enfisous-. "Well he hates everyone and everything so it's really hard not to dilike him. He always is saying how everyone but him is stupid, not to mention he criticizes every little thing!" Jade almost shouted, mimicking Johns actions. "He really hates me." Dave said in a monotone voice, which made John turn to look at him. "Why? What did you do to him?" John asked curiously. "Stole his girlfriend. Well, his ex-girlfriend. He was still hung over her though so he despises me." Dave said shortly, the only movement in his face coming from his mouth. John just stared at him in astonishment for a few seconds, blinking at him. "Well hell dude, why wouldn't he be mad? You come out of nowhere and put your 'Strider' moves all on his ex and then take her away from him. Hell I'd be pissed to if it were me!" John exclaims. "Yeah I know. It's to bad she's busy trying to hang pleople though. I was hoping you could meet her." Dave said, almost a smirk on his face. "Ok can we get back to the part where Karkat was 'nice'? I mean seriously! John you had to have been dreaming! Karkat's anything but nice! And he certainly wouldn't be nice to a stranger!" Jade declared.

John huffed. "Look he said we weren't going to be friends anway so can we stop talking about this?" John huffed out, crossing his arms over his chest. "I think you're wrong John. Karkat doesn't just act nice for anyone. I'm sure you two will become friends some day." Kanaya said before standing up. "Now I'm sorry to leave, but I must go to the library and get a book for my Literature class. It was a pleasure to meet you all. I'll see you in Math Rose?" Kanaya said. "But of course Kanaya." Rose said, nodding. Kayana nodded back before leaving.

"So what's your schedule like John?" Jade asked in a sing-song tone. John pulled out his schedule and handed it over to her. "Oh this is great! You have Gym with me and Dave next! Oh, plus your with Rose second period! It's to bad that those are the only classes we share though..." Jade mumbled at the end, biting her bottom lip with her equally as bad buckteeth as John. "At least I have classes with you guys right?" John said happily and shrugged. Jade turned and handed John his paper back, which he quickly stuffed in his pocket, and gave him the biggest smile John had ever seen. "That's right!" Jade said happily before the bell rang. "Come on let's hurry!" Jade said already out off her seat and pulling John up. John just laughed. "Alright, alright I'm coming! Give me a second!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEAR GOD SHOT ME I'M WRITING AGAIN. I DONT EVEN SHIP THIS ANYMORE WTF. I STOPPED SHIPPING IT WHEN ME AND MY KARKAT BROKE UP. They found a new John and didn't need me anymore... Plus we stopped RPing all together so meh.  
> Also can /ANYONE/ tell me how to slant and highlight my words? I would really like to know. Thanks! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets bullied, Karkat stands up for him. AND JOHNS FAMOUS NOT A HOMOSEXUAL. ALSO JADE AND DAVE SINGING EEEEEEEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK YOU WITH A FORK RAY / PEARLIE

Gym didn't go as bad as John thought. They just did stretches and fooled around with the basketball. He was happy that he had Jade and Dave but he couldn't help the feeling he got when he saw that Karkat wasn't in his Gym class. After Gym was over Jade hooked him by the arm. "Dave we can't leave our little princess alone! Who knows what might happen to John!~" Jade teased. "Yeah, don't want little princess John to get molested in the halls now do we?" Dave said, taking Johns other arm as John groaned. "I'm about as much as a princess as you Harley!" John whined as they begun to drag him towards his last period. "I'm not the one who needed a knight in shining armour today now was I?~" Jade teased before laughing and looking mischievously at Dave. Jade and Dave then broke out in chorus singing "Pretty princess John, our little princess John, saved by his knight in shining armour!~" John face palmed. "Why am I even friends with you guys again?" John whined. "Because you love us!~" Jade exclaimed before going back to the song.

When they got to Johns last period Jade patted him on the back. "You go get 'em princess! We'll be rooting for you!" Jade said with a grin as John chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks guys. I'll message you guys on pesterchum later!" John said as he went to the door. "Bye dude!" Dave said, taking Jades arm in his, in replace of Johns. "Talk to you later John!" Jade replied happily before skipping down the hall singing "We're off to find the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!"

John slipped into his class happily. "You're the new student right?" the teacher at the front of the class said, to which John nodded. "Take any empty seat." the teacher said, flicking her wrist towards the class. John quickly scanned the area and grinned brightly as he saw someone he knew and started skipping over to him. Before he got there though someone stuck their foot out infront of him and tripped him. The whole class arupted into laughter as John blushed and scrambled to pick himself up. "Mr. Trenis! Go to the principles office right now!" the teacher yelled at the boy who tripped John. As John stood up and say him he froze. It was one of the guys from that morning, and he was smirking devilishly at John. "Why should I? The boys a fag!" the boy snapped. There was the sound of a chair flying back and as soon as John blinked the boy was being held up by his collar by none other than Karkat Vantas. "You want to say that again fucker?" Karkat snarled at the boy, who was slightly trembling in his arms. "Mr. Vantas please! Let him go this instant or your both going to the principles office!" the teacher yelled, hurrying over. Karkat huffed and dropped the boy back onto his seat before turning around and grabbing Johns arm, dragging him to the back of the classroom. "Mr. Trenis, you will go see the principal right now!" the teacher yelled grabbing the boy by his arm and dragging him out of the class.

John could only sit stunned when Karkat shoved him into an empty seat in the back and sat next to him growling. "Stupid fucks, picking on those who can't fight back." Karkat grumbled, bringing John back to reality. "Uh I can fight, I just choose not to! But um... Yeah... Th-Thanks again..." John said, his face getting a bit pink at the end as he looked away from Karkat. "If you can fight then Sollux isn't a piece of shit." Karkat grumbled. "I don't know any Sollux, but I do know I can fight! I just don't like hurting others if it's not necessary!" John snapped back, turning to glare at the troll. "A scrawny human like you? Yeah right. I'll believe it when I see it." Karkat chuckled. John just stared at him a few seonds confused before shaking his head. "I don't get you, one minute you're nice and the next you're an asshole!" John said. John could see Karkat chuckle and roll his eyes in the corner of his eyes. "I try to actually help those who need it you dumb fuck." Karkat said short and sweet as the teacher came in and gave them their assignments. There was a little while of silence, the two working on their papers before everything that the boy who tripped John said came to him. John quickly turned towards Karkat, all ready finished his work. "Look what that guy said, I'm not gay. I'm far from gay!" John sputtered, feeling his face heat up slightly. Karkat gave him a bored look. "Ok? Why the ever loving fuck do I care? You could be attracted to god damn woof beasts for all I care. Besides I'm a troll if you didn't fucking realize, and we don't have 'genders' like you human fucks do." Karkat said, finishing up his work. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Trolls are pansexual blah blah. I just thought I should say it." John said turning back around to face the front, laying his head on his arm that he had propped up on the table. 

Another round of silence came before John spoke up. "You know whatever happened between you and Dave has nothing to do with me right? I can't control Dave and I don't know what all happened between you two but I'm not apart of it. Plus I can see why you'd be mad at Dave, he stole the girl you loved." John said, not facing Karkat. Karkat turned towards John and just stared at him. "Why the fuck are you talking about that? You're right it has abso-fucking-lutly nothing to do with you. I don't want your symphony you god damn nooksniffer!" Karkat growled low and John turned to look back at him. "It's not symphony you jerk! I just understand is all! And what the hell is a god damn nook?!" John hissed at him. Karkat looked at John first in confusion and then in disgust. "You're a god damned motherfucking idiot! You don't just ask what a fucking nook is you piece of shit!" Karkat snarled, glaring into Johns eyes. "Well you shouldn't have brought it up you ass! God why are we even fighting?!" John snapped back. "Because you're an idiot who decided to ask a god damn stupid question!" Karkat snarled. John rolled his eyes and tore a piece of paper from his notebook, scribbling something on it before folding it up and putting it on Karkats desk. "That's my pesterchum name. If you want to talk you csn message me, even if you don't want to be friends." John said a second before the bell rang and he hopped up. "See you Karkat!" John said as he scurried out of the class and towards his locker.

When John got to his locker it was surrounded by Dave, Jade, and Rose. "How did you guys-?" John began before Jade interrupted him. "I got it from the office, told them my cousin had my keys." Jade said happily as John opened his locker and shoved some papers into his back, some into the locker, before putting it on. "So are you up for some pizza John?" Dave asked. John shook his head sadly, looking at them with apologetic eyes. "Sorry, can't. Gotta get home and do my homework. Who would've thought I'd have so much on my first day?" John said with a small chuckle at the end. "Aw, but I really wanted you to come with us!" Jade whined. "Jade he has work to do, as do you and Dave, only he's making the smart decision and doing it." Rose said matter-of-factly. "Homeworks boring though! Besides I can get it done later!" Jade whined. "Look guys I gotta get home but I'll talk to you all on pesterchum later alright?" John said, slowly inching away. "You better!" Jade said, wrapping her arms around John in a big hug. John laughed as he hugged her back, then quickly detached himself from her, waving down the hall waying back at them.

~~~~~~~~

John had just finished all his homework. It had seemed like a lot but it all was actually pretty simple. He was about to leave his room to see if there was anything edible other than baked goods in the kitchen when he heard his pesterchum beep. He pulled up Pesterchum and saw he had a message from someone whos chumhandle he didn't reconize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted, I've been forgetful and lazy lately. I'm actually gonna dedicate this chapter to Shinju_Tori for they have read both my stories. Thanks for that! Anyway I loce you all!~ Have a fantastic day!~ <3


End file.
